El suave toque de Tánatos
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Lavi pedía... la muerte./ Lavi centric./ Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 - Lavi" del foro; "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas".
1. Uno

_**Personaje Principal:**_ _Lavi._

 _ **Desclaimer:**_ _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 _ **Nota:**_ _Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Septiembre 2015 – Lavi", del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"._

* * *

 _Cada episodio está sujeto con las siguientes condiciones:_

 _ **Rated:** T_

 _ **Genero** : Hurt/Comfort_

 _ **Emoción:** Remordimiento_

 _ **Pecado:** Pereza_

* * *

 _ **Uno**_

* * *

Entre la nebulosa de su mente, se le ocurrió dar una plegaria, hacia un Dios que daba una ayuda incierta en la guerra –ya que tal vez también ayudaba al enemigo, tal vez… solo se estaba riendo de ellos-. Bookman Jr., había rogado en silencio, cuando pudo sopesar que no habría ayuda de nadie para ellos, cuando pensó que su vida era un caso perdido, donde jamás hubo momento de tener un solo momento para él, donde… todo iba ligado hacia un destino que eligió de infante –y que ahora, empezaba a dudar si fue una buena elección-. Lavi entre el cansancio de su cuerpo, y el horrible dolor punzante en sus encías vacías y recubiertas de sangre, los miembros dislocados, y los dedos inservibles e inútiles; pidió la muerte de un Bookman.

La cuestión era que no sabía si deseaba la propia, o es que acaso esta saña iba dirigida a su tutor. Pero estaba muy cansado, para pensar dos veces en la dirección que sus deseos estaban tomando.

Así que entre agónicas respiraciones –cuando empezó otra sesión de tortura-, él pedía a Dios la _libertad_. Él pedía Tánatos… lo mismo.

* * *

 _Fue corto, extrañamente corto, jajaja._

 _La gran verdad esta vez quería escribir romance –a saber por qué-, pero… con lo que me tocó me pareció demasiado difícil ir por ese rumbo, así que… elegí esta vía. Esta historia está basada en el tiempo en que Lavi estuvo –mejor dicho está… aún-, cauto a manos de los Noé, los pensamientos que tenga, y las pequeñas cosas que pueden pasar, eso… En realidad este es un fic de angustia, casi pura, pero… bueno, es mi estilo, hay que seguir, jajaja._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	2. Dos

**_Advertencias:_** _Como Lavi nunca fue Lavi, me di la libertad de cambiarle el nombre en casi todo este episodio, siento la confusión_

* * *

 ** _Dos_**

* * *

— ¿Ya no quieres gritar Bookman Jr?

Lavi intentó ver al sujeto que estaba en su delante, pero estaba aturdido por el dolor y extremadamente exhausto, así que siquiera pudo con esa labor. Su visión simplemente se desenfocaba, y acababa perdida en la nada, en el todo en el… _estaba tan cansado…_

.

 _Estaba tan cansado._

 _Isaías intentó igualar los pasos del viejo Bookman, pero el abuelito resultó tener más rapidez que él, y para colmo ese hombre no tenía ni un poco de piedad para su joven heredero y sus heridas. Francamente, Isaías lo encontraba injusto, cruel y… a veces tendía a tener ideas que versaban en el ayer, empero sofocaba aquellas con su nuevo sueño: "Quiero ser un Bookman, y saber cosas que nadie más podrá en su vida"._

— _Viejo, ya no puedo más._

 _Bookman volteó tras sus palabras, o más bien, volteó cuando tras un impulso, una de sus manos agarró sorpresivamente una gran parcela de cabello. Al viejo no le gustaba que tocasen su pelo, pero… Isaías sonrió con la poca fuerza que tenía, con ganas de parecer conciliador, y lo suficiente lindo como para no ganar un regaño. Solo quería sentarse, hacer descansar sus piernas, y respirar a un ritmo un poco más pausado._

 _El viejo revolvió los ojos, e hizo que temiese que pusiera a juego su nuevo camino, pero…_

— _Bien, siéntate niño._

 _En ese momento lo hizo. Usó un tronco como respaldo, y sonrió complacido, al notar como poco a poco, todo su cuerpo se relajaba. Estuvo a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero antes de lograrlo escuchó:_

— _Ni te atrevas a dormir. Sé que no despiertas rápido, y no pienso cargarte hasta que lo hagas._

 _"No lo haces porque por tu tamaño no puedes", estuvo a punto de decir, pero al contrario, Isaías solo asintió, e hizo todo lo posible para no cometer el fallo de ceder al sueño. Pero era prácticamente imposible, sus párpados se sentían pesados, su cuerpo estaba demasiado relajado, y de sus labios no salían más que bostezos. Iba a dormirse y… Bookman botó un suspiro._

— _Bien… ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento para que no te duermas?_

— _¿De qué guerra será esta vez?_

— _De ninguna, no me sirve hablarte de trabajo ahora que eres inservible. Será un cuento, uno de verdad._

 _Despertó en ese momento. Isaías que fue un niño de la calle –sin padres, sin nombre, sin nada-, nunca tuvo el placer de escuchar algo por el estilo, y a pesar de que el hombre con el que viajaba era de lo más tosco, con ese simple acto le dio una de sus más grandes alegrías. Así que sin pensarlo, asintió con euforia._

— _Hace tiempo un niño, que tenía la misma cara de tonto que tú, encontró una mina de oro y…_

.

— ¿De qué estás sonriendo?

El Noah desconocido preguntó, mientras lo agarraba de ambos brazos y sacudía sin reparo. Y Lavi… sin saberlo, siguió con la mueca, mientras acariciaba aquel ayer.

* * *

499 palabras… wow…

.

 _Este episodio me ha costado una barbaridad, y lo peor siquiera me convence lo suficiente como para que valga la pena mi tardanza, pero ya, aquí está._

La gran verdad es que este fic ya debe terminar, así que vienen las actualizaciones simultáneas, hoy –ayer para ustedes-, al ver las portadas del nuevo capítulo dije: "Oh, por fin Lavi va a salir", y luego cuando pensé en varios fics donde hablo –o hablaré- de este periodo, vino el pensamiento de: "Oh, no y ahora qué hago", siento que esto es una crueldad para mí, y una gran favor como fan del manga, y… los tiempos difíciles han llegado, y… –más vale que nome haga rabiar en algo y lo deje como en… Naruto, jajaja-, no me queda más que luchar contra corriente, y… bueno…

¿A alguien le gustó este episodio?


	3. Tres

_**Tres**_

* * *

Tánatos hizo caso a sus plegarias, y apareció uno de esos días —y como Lavi no estaba muy consciente de las horas, segundos, o en sí… nada; puede que hasta haya aparecido justo cuando se lo pidió—, se metió en la guarida de los Noé aun cuando el sol reinaba los cielos, y sin que nadie lo notase, tocó con sus suaves dedos la faz de alguien. La faz de un Bookman.

Y fue cuando el alboroto —y la noticia, la cruel noticia-, se expandió en el lugar, que Lavi se enteró. Y tras hacerlo se sintió horriblemente culpable, porque ahí lo supo, todo este tiempo él había deseado la muerte de su tutor. Él había querido que la única persona, que tenía verdadero conocimiento de su ser, fallezca y se lleve con él toda su verdad hecha de mentiras. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus ojos, y Lavi… decidió pedir otro deseo.

* * *

Bien, tercer episodio, no sé que notas poner aquí, así que... solo pregunto...

¿A alguien le gustó esta minucia de episodio?


	4. Cuatro

**_Cuatro_**

* * *

Fue botado a un lado, tal y como si se tratara de basura. Ahora que el viejo había muerto, los Noé, no sabían qué provecho podrían sacarle a él. Discutían entre ellos, defendiendo la opción de terminar con su vida, o aquella donde Lavi les podría servir como espía –uno verdadero, uno que les lleve información, como al parecer Panda lo hizo en su momento-, y… a Lavi no le importaba lo que decidan, él ya había decidido rendirse, y... dejarse llevar.

De acuerdo, estaba cansado, ya había soportado demasiado tiempo de tortura física, y para colmo él mismo se había empecinado en auto-flagelarse psicológicamente. Que si ellos _no_ venían, en _por qué_ no lo hacían, en la poca importancia de su máscara, en el poco recorrido de su verdadero yo, en cariños hechos de mentiras, en… estaba cansado. Estaba tan jodidamente cansado, en esperar, en correr, en creer, en no creer, en ser _él_ , cuando estaba tan vacío que no existía un verdadero _él_.

Pero el viejo se había ido, y como un pedido fue cumplido, Lavi creía que este deseo sería también concebido –él estaba seguro-, y esperaba su realización cada que cerraba los ojos, esperanzado con encontrarse cara a cara con Tánatos y no con el hermano de éste*.

Y si alguien más llegaba a su rescate, le diría que… ya era demasiado tarde, que se vaya, que el destino ya había escrito, cosas que él, un escriba, nunca sería capaz de haber trazado en un papel.

* * *

· Un hermano de Tánatos era Morfeo –uno de los Dioses del sueño-.

* * *

 _Hecho._

 _Cosa más deprimente… bueno… esto es lo que salió, todo el desempeño que yo quería –por y para Lavi-, no está, pero… al menos estoy orgullosa de haberlo hecho, de acabar esto, y sentirme asquerosamente feliz de que esto no terminó como la semana de Miranda._

 _En fin…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó esta historia?_


End file.
